


like parallel lines, always close but never together

by souchipi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souchipi/pseuds/souchipi
Summary: In which Donghae is a pirate and Hyukjae is a navy officer.





	like parallel lines, always close but never together

It somehow starts with a thud. The smoke twists in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Hyukjae stabs his cigar against the wooden window frame and watches through the delicate fabric of its glass the sea merging with the horizon. There’s the sound of noisy vibrating engines filling the air; a sailing boat crafted from ancient oak slowly appears through the ocean. The waves break around its edges, transient yet always there; Rising, falling. A dozens of pirates run down the deck with daggers and swords hanging around their belts, all while humming under their breath songs Hyukjae has become, in some way, familiar with.

Hyukjae finds it profoundly irritating that in a world where they can be anything, some people choose to be pirates. It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s a navy officer who hates outlaws with an undying passion. Neither does it have anything to do with his sense of justice or ethics. He just hates watching them cruising across the oceans in an irresponsible way, doing whatever the hell they wanted, establishing laws and conquering islands and kingdoms they had in a sense no power over. He hates their sense of freedom, their traditions and drunken sailor songs. And above all, he hates that they don’t seem to realize that what they’re doing is wrong.

The door creaks open, a pirate Hyukjae has grown familiar with comes in. His long hazelnut hair is perfectly hidden by his hat; some brown locks fall in a tangled mess on his nape. There’s a soft glimmer in his eyes when he looks at Hyukjae. A glimmer that betrays every rational and just thought that could cross his mind at that moment, at that very last millisecond of processing before they follow each other to the basement.

And in a world where he can fall in love with anyone, Hyukjae hates that he had to fall in love with Donghae. A pirate, an outlaw. Someone who makes him want to run, strike out and bite.

“I’ve missed you.” Donghae says in between kisses, his mouth tastes like seawater and cheap wine. His skin is rough under Hyukjae’s fingers, almost blazing under his touch. Hyukjae runs his hands across his spine and brings him close, close enough for their chests to meet and for their heartbeats to coincide, slowly falling under the same rhythm and pace. His mouth leaves a trail of kisses and bites on his bruised skin and his fingers slowly and gently caress the clenched muscles on his stomach. And there’s nothing that could ever beat this feeling of oneness that Hyukjae only feels on Donghae’s skin, nothing that could ever beat the feeling of having Donghae breathing against his lips with their erections leaking of pre-cum and sliding against each other. Hyukjae mumbles a series of grunts against his shoulder as he enters him, throbbing hard with the pleasure of having his walls caving in around him.

“Damn it, Hyukjae. You feel so fucking good.” Donghae says in between gasps. He circles his hands around Hyukjae’s neck and kisses him like he’s never kissed him before; deeply and intensely with the strong scent of Tabaco and old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breathes, and Hyukjae drowns in the feeling of freedom and pleasure Donghae’s mouth gives around his skin; a sense of freedom he’s never felt anywhere in his life before, not even when he’s travelling around the globe, sailing in the sea and chasing down outlaws. How ironic, Hyukjae thinks as he kisses the line of Donghae’s throat, that he found release somewhere freedom is outspoken and forbidden; almost restricted. How ironic it is that his heart chose to beat for the one person he was supposed to never be at any less than three feet away from.

“Come in me.” Donghae says, Hyukjae’s cheeks are warm beneath his hands. His eyes are so tender—so familiar—that Hyukjae feels his soul raw and deeply exposed. “Come in me, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae rolls his hips against his and comes so violently that he has to support his weight on Donghae’s body. They stay shuddering against each other for a moment, catching back on their breaths with the noise of the city slowly caving in around them. A bottle of wine rolls out of the shelf it was securely placed on and almost hits Hyukjae across the head if Donghae weren’t fast enough to grab it.

“You could’ve just said that you missed me too.” Donghae says, chastely kissing Hyukjae on the cheek. His lips linger a bit on his skin before hovering over his lips. “Not that I’m complaining about having your dick inside me.”

“I missed you.” Hyukjae admits, his lips brush against Donghae’s without exercising any slight pressure on them. It was just a simple touch, yet so sensual. A bundle of nerves connecting the same way they do from any other contact.

Donghae runs a hand through Hyukjae’s hair, his fingers softly unravel his tangled locks. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

Hyukjae looks through the window, the sky is glowing and turning into a shade of orange as the sun sets. “I thought about not coming.” He pauses. Donghae keeps his gaze still on him and runs a thumb over his lower lip. “I thought about how much trouble I was getting myself into, about how immoral…”

“Fuck your morals Hyukjae.” Donghae interrupts him abruptly, putting both hands on either side of his face and looking deeply into his eyes. “There’s nothing immoral or unjust about plain sailing. We didn’t take to the sea in order to conquer countries or rob innocent people, we’re just seeking adventure and freedom. The good earth is too rich and beautiful for us to be stuck in one place; we were born to freely spread our wings anywhere we want. It’s not our goddamn fault if the government thinks it’s a good idea to divide us by putting up barriers and boundaries we’re not supposed to cross.” He forcefully kisses Hyukjae on the lips with his thumb smoothing over his cheekbones. “Look at me, Hyukjae. I want you to look me in the eye and say that this is not right.”

“That’s not the point Donghae.” Hyukjae says, almost softening at the wedge of sadness in Donghae’s eyes. “You’re an outlaw.”

“Laws are only ideas. They are rules that project someone’s beliefs on how life is supposed to be lived.” Donghae says. “And you’re not obliged to act on them if you don’t believe in them.”

But I believe in them, Hyukjae wants to say. He believes that Donghae is creating chaos in the world by breaking the law. He believes that he’s making the sea unclean by sailing his big ancient ships across the oceans, poisoning myriads of animals and plants in the process. He believes that when it comes down to it, Donghae is a criminal who’d attack enemy ports and vessels when his pride is put on the line. He shifts his gaze to the sidewalk where one of Donghae’s crewmates—Heechul, he presumes—is ruffling a child’s hair. The silence is slowly drowning around them. Hyukjae decides to not say what he’s wanted to say.

“Arrest me.” Donghae suddenly says. His eyes hold the scary familiarity that makes Hyukjae want to look away. “Arresting me right now would be the easiest thing to do. It would be the greatest achievement to have on your résumé, I can already imagine promotion coming your way.”

“Donghae, stop.” Hyukjae says.

“Arrest me before I’m out of the door.”

Hyukjae feels Donghae pulling away from him. He quietly watches him pulling his hair back into a ponytail and straightening his clothes before making his way to the door, his heels are soundlessly clicking on the ground.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae calls out, there’s a wedge of uncertainty in his voice. Donghae looks over his shoulder, the flood of dim light is shadowing his eyes. “Jungsu is patrolling around the area tonight, don’t get caught.”

Donghae smiles sadly and leaves. Between the given wind and the nudge of the rudder he sails again, on as one company of souls.

Let me see you again, was what Hyukjae had wanted to say. As well as, take care of yourself and don’t get engaged in ruthless fights. But it doesn’t do to not know how to say what you really want to say.

He takes a drag on his cigar, the cement sprinkles around his fingers almost burning him. Some people are born to be pirates after all.


End file.
